House
La house est un genre musical apparu au début des années 1980House - Rave Dance MusicEncyclopedia of Recorded Sound - Google LivresHouse - Electronic Music Styles (1984 selon MusicmapDans Musicmap, aller dans House puis Chicago house & Garage house) à Chicago. Origines stylistiques La house est issue : * du boogieBallroom, Boogie, Shimmy Sham, Shake: A Social and Popular Dance Reader - Julie Malnig - Google Livres, * du discoBurning Down The House: Read SPIN’s 1986 Feature On Chicago’s Club Scene | SPINHouse Music - tribunedigital-chicagotribuneTrice: The beat goes on with house music reunion event - tribunedigital-chicagotribuneHouse music is great music - or can be | Coffee HouseEncyclopedia of African American Music - Google LivresThe History Of House, * du dub reggae, * de l'electroThe Crate: Jesse Saunders' On and On (1984)Funk: The Music, The People, and The Rhythm of The One - Rickey Vincent - Google Livres, * du hi-NRGAlternative, Country, Hip-Hop, Rap, and More: Music from the 1980s to Today - Britannica Educational Publishing - Google LivresRave Culture: An Insider's Overview - Jimi Fritz - Google LivresDiscographies: Dance, Music, Culture and the Politics of Sound - Jeremy Gilbert, Ewan Pearson - Google LivresThe Remix Manual: The Art and Science of Dance Music Remixing with Logic - Simon Langford - Google Livres, * du jazz, * de la latin soul, * du post-disco, * du post-punkRip it Up and Start Again: Postpunk 1978-1984 - Simon Reynolds - Google LivresThe Punk Rocker Who Made Chicago House Happen | ThumpLet's Talk Chicago Classic House Music Archives - Boolumaster DJ Mixes Boolumaster DJ Mixes, * du rap, * du synthpopHouse Music Genre Overview | AllMusic. Genres dérivés La house a contribué à l'émergence : * de l'acid houseAcid House Music Genre Overview | AllMusicAcid House - House - Electronic Music Styles, * de l'ambient house, * de la deep house, * de la disco houseDance Music - Nicolae Sfetcu - Google LivresDisco House - What is Disco House, * de l'electroclashCrossdressing to Backbeats: The Status of the Electroclash Producer and the Politics of Electronic Music | Madden | Dancecult: Journal of Electronic Dance Music Culture, * de l'electro houseoXidant.ru: Electro House стиль музыки, направление музыки Electro House, история Electro House, описание стиля Electro House. купить dvd, cd, mp3 клубная музыка Electro House почтойDans Musicmap, aller dans House puis Electro house & Dutch house., * de l'eurodanceEuro-Dance Music Genre Overview | AllMusicDans Musicmap, aller dans House puis Hip house & eurodance., * de la French house, * du happy hardcoreHistory of happy hardcore and UK hardcore rave music, * de la hard house, * du hardstyleQ-dance | Hardstyle, * du hip-houseHouse Music Styles :: House Genres -> Vinyl Records Australia, * de la house progressiveProgressive House Music Genre Overview | AllMusic, * de l'Italo house, * du jumpstyleHardcore History: Jumpstyle, * du new beatNew Beat history, Belgium, * du shibuya-keiJapanese Indie Pop: The Beginner's Guide to Shibuya-Kei | L.A. Weekly, * de la technoTechno Music Genre Overview | AllMusic, * de la techno hardcoreDans Musicmap, aller dans Hardcore., * de la tranceBom, Coen (2009). Armin Only: A Year in the Life of the World's No. 1 DJ. Oxford, UK: Dutch Media Uitgevers BV.(ISBN 978-90-488-0323-1) : page 15.Trance - Electronic Music StylesA history of trance music. Artistes Cajmere|vignette Faithless|vignette Jamie Principle|vignette Moodymann|vignette Swedish House Mafia|vignette Todd Terry|vignette * 2 UnlimitedAnita van 2 Unlimited: Michael Jackson stak zijn duim op, waanzinnig! | Show | AD.nl * 808 StateOdyssey, 808 State and Dawn Penn announced for Readipop 2018 lineup | getreading * AdonisThe Red Notes - Hieroglyphic Being | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Art of Noise * Atlantic OceanBillboard - Google Livres * Avicii (†)Avicii | Biography, Albums, Streaming Links | AllMusic * Barbara TuckerStay Together - Barbara Tucker | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * BasshunterBasshunter | Biography & History | AllMusic * Black BoxBlack Box | Biography & History | AllMusic * Bob SinclarBob Sinclar | Biography & History | AllMusic * Boo WilliamsPaul Johnson | Biography & History | AllMusic * BreakbotBreakbot | Biography & History | AllMusic * CajmereJana Rush | Biography & History | AllMusic * CappellaBest of Cappella (ZYX) - Cappella | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic] * Colonel Abrams (†)Colonel Abrams dead: House music pioneer dies after becoming homeless | The Independent * Crooked ManCrooked Man - Crooked Man | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Daft PunkDaft Punk Biography | Rolling Stone * DarudeDarude - Finnish Music - Eurochannel * David GuettaDavid Guetta | Lovers on the Sun ft. Sam Martin Single Review | Contactmusic.com * Deee-LiteDeee-Lite | Biography & History | AllMusic * Derrick CarterHold Up - Superfunk | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Dimitri from ParisDimitri from Paris | Biography & History | AllMusic * DJ GregoryDJ Gregory | Biography & History | AllMusic * Doop * Étienne de CrécyEtienne de Crécy | Biography & History | AllMusic * FaithlessFaithless | Biography & History | AllMusic * Frankie KnucklesFrankie Knuckles | Biography & History | AllMusicEvery Ariana Grande Song, Ranked | Billboard * Glenn Underground * Harrison CrumpLive on Brighton Beach - Fatboy Slim | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * HuxleyHuxley | Biography & History | AllMusic * I:CubeI:Cube | Biography & History | AllMusicPicnic Attack - I:Cube | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Jamie PrincipleGorillaz: Humanz review – a party album for a world gone mad | Alexis Petridis' album of the week | Music | The GuardianJamie Principle | Biography & History | AllMusicThe Midnite Hour - Jamie Principle | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Jana Rush * Junior VasquezJunior Vasquez | Biography & History | AllMusicReap (What You Sow) - Junior Vasquez | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * KMCKMC | Biography & History | AllMusic * Kris MenaceFred Falke | Biography & History | AllMusic * Larry Heard * Lidell TownsellWe Got a Love - Shit Robot | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicWhat Follows - Shit Robot | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Lil' LouisLil' Louis | Biography & History | AllMusic * MoiréShelter - Moiré | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * MoodymannSmile - Theo Parrish | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicParallel Dimensions (Sound Signature Vinyl) - Theo Parrish | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * M PeopleM People | Album Discography | AllMusicHeather Small | Biography & History | AllMusic * Oliver KoletzkiOliver Koletzki | Biography & History | AllMusic * Paul Johnson * Psychick Warriors Ov Gaia * Robert Armani * Robert OwensDavid Guetta | Biography & History | AllMusic * Roger SanchezFirst Contact - Roger Sanchez | Release Info | AllMusic * Roy Davis Jr. * SlamSlam | Biography & History | AllMusic * Steve AngelloSteve Angello | Biography & History | AllMusic * Steve EdwardsBorn in '69 - Bob Sinclar | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Swedish House MafiaSwedish House Mafia | Biography & History | AllMusicUntil Now - Swedish House Mafia | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Todd TerryJungle Brothers | Biography & History | AllMusicStraight Out the Jungle - Jungle Brothers | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicAll That We Do - Jungle Brothers | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Tyree CooperTyree | Biography & History | AllMusic * VitalicVitalic | Biography & History | AllMusic * WARP 9 * Way Out WestJody Wisternoff | Biography & History | AllMusic * WestBamWestBam | Biography & History | AllMusic Albums / compilations Chansons Liens externes Pour en savoir plus : * Allmusic : House Music Genre Overview / Chicago House Music Genre Overview. * Discogs : Explorez House. * Wikipédia : House music / Chicago house. Pour en écouter : * DI.FM : Oldschool House Radio / House Radio. * Mixcloud : House shows. * Spotify : The Sound of House / The Sound of Chicago House. * YouTube : House music – Sujet / Chicago house – Sujet. Références Catégorie:Électronique Catégorie:Années 1980 Catégorie:Années 1990